Everywhere
by RavenpuffDisneyNerd13
Summary: Victoire is falling in love with Teddy, and goes to the Quidditch Pitch to fly her problems away. Based on Michelle Branch's song. Rating for safety.


**Title:** Everywhere

**Author:** HufflepuffEdwardCullen13

**Pairings: **Teddy/Victoire

**Summary: **Victoire is falling in love with Teddy, and goes to the Quidditch Pitch to fly her problems away. Based on Michelle Branch's song. NO FLAMES!

**Rating: **PG

**Warnings:** Spoilers for DH.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or any other characters. Yes, I have developed the New Generation Characters to be kind of my own, but they, in essence, still belong to JK. And I don't own "Everywhere" by Michelle Branch.

One more thing. There's a lot of OC's, but the most important one in Marius Black. Towards the end, Marius talks to Vic. I imagined some of his awkward lines delivered more like Luna would say them. Enjoy!

TLVWTLVWTLVWTLVW

Vic Weasley couldn't figure out for the life of her what was going on. For her entire life, Teddy Lupin had been her brother figure and her best friend. However, two months ago, seventeen year old Teddy sent a signature lopsided Potter grin towards fifteen year old Vic and she fell in love. Nothing had been the same since that incident. Every time Teddy touched her, her skin burned. His smile and laugh let the butterflies in her stomach free. She had it bad.

And it's not like she could easily escape him. They were both in Gryffindor and had the same friends, the Marauders and the Angels. And the Weasley/Potter clan had regular get-togethers, which Teddy was at. He was even haunting her dreams.

Putting Teddy his friends, Marius Black, Edward Darcy and Danny Finnegan, they looked like the original Marauders plus a Weasley. Teddy looks like Remus, Marius is a mini-Sirius, and Edward looks like James Potter the first. Each of them added their own touches to their respective Marauders. Teddy adds coloured highlight in respect of his mother. Marius' eyes are charcoal gray, and Edward's eyes are teal and don't need glasses. The only one that didn't fit the Marauder category was Danny Finnegan, step-son to Seamus Finnegan, who looked like an brunette version on Ron Weasley.

The Angel's consist of the Marauders' best girl friend, Jayne Renoir, Eva Darcy, Sam diCosta and Vic. Jayne is a slender blond with light green eyes. Eva is a curvy light brunette, with royal blue eyes. Sam is the beautiful, Gothic dark brunette, with unusual eggplant purple eyes. Jayne is the "smart one", Eva is the "pretty one", Sam is the "Goth", and Vic is the "tomboy".

After classes and before supper, Vic went back up to the Gryffindor Tower to drop off her books and start some of her homework. The four Angels share the seventh year girl's dorm, even though Vic is a fifth year. In her first year, Vic got into a fight about being a 'half breed' with her fellow Gryffindor first years and ever since has shared a dorm with the other Angels. The girls decided to go to dinner with the boys, and, of course, Vic has gravity problems and slipped on the stairs. One hand grabbed her waist and the other grabbed her arm before she fell completely on her bum.

"Whoa there, Tora. Can't have you pulling a Tonks, now, can we?" came Teddy's smooth voice from behind her. Teddy hoisted her up with the help of Marius, who was in front of Vic, but not blind enough to see both Vic and Teddy blush ever so slightly.

TVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTV

It only got worse at Quidditch practice. Teddy was not only one of two amazing Beaters (the other being Marius), he was also Gryffindor team Captain. As a part of the team, Vic had to pay attention to his strategy for the upcoming game against Ravenclaw. And the whole time, Teddy dazzled Vic to no end. At least she had a tiny break while practicing on the pitch.

Finally, Teddy blew the whistle, signaling the end of practice. The team flew to the locker rooms to change. Vic was walking towards the Gryffindor Common room when she heard Marius calling her.

"Vic! Vic, wait up! Oy, flame brain!!!"

Vic spun around to see Marius Black, Teddy's best friend and distant cousin racing towards her. Several girls attempted to catch Marius' attention, and threw nasty looks at Vic when they didn't succeed. Marius always got attention from girls, since he's practically Sirius Black reincarnated, except for his charcoal gray eyes that he inherited from his mother, a werewolf.

"Yes, Mar?"

"Um, can we talk somewhere more privately? Like the Pitch?"

"Sure. What about?"

"Tell ya then. See you in five!"

Vic headed back to the Pitch while Marius explained to Teddy that he needed to talk to Vic about a gift for his crush and Vic's best friend, Eva Darcy. Vic walked towards the pitch slowly. She would never forget the look on her family's face when Marius showed up at the Potter's residence the first time. The family member that took Marius in but still was emotional around him was Harry, for obvious reasons.

Vic sat down in the Gryffindor stands and pulled her thick jacket around her, her Weasley red hair blowing in the chilly wind. Marius finally arrived and sat down next to her.

"Do you really need to know what to get Eva for her birthday?"

"No, not really" Marius said with a bark-like laugh. "It's just a ploy to keep Teddy at bay."

"Then what do you want to talk about?"

"I've noticed a huge change in your relationship with Teddy. You look at him funny."

Vic just stared in awe at Marius, not believing what she just heard.

"It's not a bad funny, it's just I know that you look at him differently."

"How would you know?"

Marius hesitated. "Remember when you caught me looking at Eva differently?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, it's the same look. The one you're giving Teddy. You fancy him, don't you?"

"Since when have you been observant?"

Both laughed. "I observe my friends, and watch out for them. So, you do like him?"

"Yeah. You caught me."

"I think you should tell him."

"What?!? And ruin my relationship with my best friend? No way. Besides, Teddy likes blonds, not red heads."

"Vic, you know that's a load of tosh. The girls Teddy thinks are attractive are all red heads."

"Not from what I heard."

"You are getting me off track!" Marius looked at Vic. "Look, Vic, I might tease you and call you 'flame brain', but you're like a sister to me, and Teddy's like my brother. We're all half-werewolves. But you should know me well enough that I would never hurt one of my pack-mates. So when I tell you that you need to tell Teddy the truth, you need to tell him the truth."

Vic sat there, thinking of what Marius said. He really does look out for her, just like Teddy does. So, maybe what he's saying is not that far from the truth.

"I have no clue on how to approach him about this, Mar."

"You have to figure that out for yourself."

"Yeah," said Vic, standing up. "We all know that you're unsuccessful in seducing your crush. The showing off technique didn't work for Grandpa James, so why do you think it should work for you?"

Marius growled and began to tickle Vic.

TVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTV

Two days later, Vic still hadn't figured out how to tell Teddy she fancies him. Since it was Saturday evening, she decided to go to the Pitch to fly around a bit. Vic loves to fly, especially when she wants to be alone or think about something important. Vic grabbed her magically-altered Gryffindor red iPod nano that Grandpa Weasley bought her for her eleventh birthday, slipped into her Gryffindor Quidditch uniform, and her iPod arm-band case, and began to walk to the Pitch. The other Angels and Marauders were sitting in the Common Room studying.

"Where are you going, Tora?", said Teddy.

Vic made the wrong move and faced Teddy. He was casually dressed in comfortable jeans, and a royal blue t-shirt that clung to his Quidditch toned torso. Teddy walked over towards her, making Vic's head spin.

"I'm just going down to the pitch."

"Is something wrong?"

Vic looked into his beautiful honey brown eyes and noticed his eyes were lined with the same green as Harry's eyes. His eyes showed concern and worry for her, which made her stomach perform a back flip. Also, there was this emotion that Vic couldn't name that was predominant in Teddy's eyes when he looked at her. She wished she knew what it was.

"Nothing's wrong, Teddy. I just wanna do some flying. Clears my head."

"Mkay. Get your bum back here before 10pm or we'll be one Chaser short for the game next week."

"Promise, Captain Lupin. See ya later."

Vic walked to the Pitch and got her broom from the Gryffindor broom closet. She found the song that perfectly described her mood, "Everywhere" by Michelle Branch. As the song started, Vic took off flying in the air, her eyes set of the clouds.

_Turn it inside out so I can see  
The part of you that's drifting over me  
And when I wake you're, you're never there  
But when I sleep you're, you're everywhere  
You're everywhere_

_Just tell me how I got this far  
Just tell me why you're here and who you are  
'Cause every time I look  
You're never there  
And every time I sleep  
You're always there_

_'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone _

Vic did a couple of flips in the air, and then became content in circling the Pitch, weaving in and out of the goal posts and the House towers. Flying freed her from everything. After her mom would yell at her in French, she would grab her broom and fly around Shell Cottage. After Vic felt stressed or angry, she would fly and her worries would melt away.

_I recognize the way you make me feel  
It's hard to think that  
You might not be real  
I sense it now, the water's getting deep  
I try to wash the pain away from me  
Away from me_

_'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone_

_And when I touch your hand  
It's then I understand  
The beauty that's within  
It's now that we begin  
You always light my way  
I hope there never comes a day  
No matter where I go  
I always feel you so _

Vic dove straight for the ground, pulling up at the last second. Once she found her balance, she stood up, just as her uncle Harry did. She jumped back on and focused on going in between the two main goal posts.

While flying from post to post, she thought about Teddy, and how to tell Teddy her true feelings. Was it really worth giving up a friendship for a chance at being with Teddy romantically? 

_'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I catch my breath  
It's you I breathe  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone_

_You're in everyone I see  
So tell me  
Do you see me?_

As the song ended for the seventh time, she flew down to the middle of the pitch and touched the ground gently. Taking her headphones off, she heard a voice come from behind her.

"You really do fly beautifully."

Vic turned around to see Teddy standing there, and out of shock and embarrassment, she tripped over her own feet and fell on her bum. Teddy laughed and instead of helping her up, he sat to her left. Both of them propped their arms against the ground to hold themselves up.

"So what's on your mind, Tora?"

"A lot."

Teddy laughed and replied, "That doesn't answer my question. What's up?"

"Well,… I kinda like this guy, and he's everywhere. But I'm too scared to tell him how I feel cos I don't think he sees me the way I see him."

"Unfortunately, Tora, I cannot help you on this matter. I'm quite stuck on it as well."

Vic looked at Teddy questioningly. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair, a habit he picked up from Harry.

"I like this girl. She's absolutely perfect, and I've been in love with her for year. Still can't decide if I should tell her or not."

"Who is she? Do I know her?"

"Course you know her. She's one of the Angels."

Vic's heart sank to the bottom of the Lake. Teddy likes an Angel?!? Of course, there's only one blond: Jayne. Vic could not compare to Jayne. She's Head Girl for heaven's sake! Just like Teddy, she has the best grades of the females in her class, and loves books and chocolate. Of course he's like the female version of himself. Jayne didn't fall over everything, didn't play Quidditch, and was a proper young lady.

"It's Jayne, isn't it. The girl you like."

"Naw. I mean, Jayne's a great friend, but nothing more than that. And where did you get the idea it was Jayne?"

"Well," said Vic, playing with the hem of her Quidditch pants. "I know you like blonds, and Jayne's the only blond-"

"Blonds? Wrong again. I don't prefer blonds."

"What do you prefer in a girl, then?"

"I prefer a darker, more exotic hair colour, a sense of humor, intelligence, innocence, and Quidditch skills. But what I like what most about the girl I fancy is her lack of coordination."

"Sounds a lot like your mother", giggled Vic.

"Come to think of it, she is a lot like my mother. Rebellious, beautiful, clumsy. And when something's wrong with her love life, her whole personality changes and she isolates herself from him, but still wants to be with him." Teddy lay back, folding his muscular arms beneath his head. "Gods, what I would give to be her Remus Lupin."

"And you said this girl is an Angel?"

"Yeah, in both senses of the word," said Teddy as he smiled.

"Ok… You said it's not Jayne. Eva's too coordinated. Sam… Sam's not coordinated. She play's Quidditch and has a great sense of humor. She's intelligent. –"

"Yeah, but Sam's not what I'd consider innocent. And she's in love with Danny."

"Oh, you're right. They did just start dating. Then who is it?"

Teddy laughed. "Well, … We said it's not Jayne, or Eva, or Sam. Who does that leave?"

Vic sat there in disbelief. She could not believe what Teddy was suggesting. She was his mystery girl?!? All other thoughts left her mind but that single thought. Teddy sat up, and put his right arm around her. He was so close to Vic that she couldn't breathe. Unexpectedly, Teddy leaned in and kissed Vic on the cheek. She looked at him and into his eyes and noticed that unnamable emotion that she had been seeing in his eyes for quite some time: love.

"I love you, Tora."

Before Vic knew what she was doing, she leaned into Teddy and placed her lips upon his. Their kiss was heavenly and perfect, but innocent and full of love. The only thing that stopped Vic from snogging Teddy senseless was lack of oxygen. They broke apart and Teddy put his forehead on Vic's.

"I love you, too, Teddy."

Teddy kissed her again for just a few seconds. Vic cuddled into his arms and didn't want to move.

"As comfortable as this is, it's almost ten, Vic. We should get back to the Common Room."

"Mkay."

Teddy helped Vic up, but of course, being the klutz she is, Vic tripped right into Teddy's arms. Teddy chuckled and kissed the top of Vic's head. Teddy grabbed Vic's hand as they began to walk back to the Common Room.

"I've always wondered, Teddy, why do you call me Tora?"

"Well, you remind me so much of my mother, and when I was little, Grandma Tonks referred to Mom as 'Dora'. When I fell in love with you at the end of third year, I felt it was only appropriate that I called you 'Tora', which sounds so much like 'Dora'."

"That's probably why Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron call me 'Tonks' when I'm clumsy, huh?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

For a while, they walked in silence, just enjoying each other's company.

"So, where does this leave us?"

"Are you asking me out without asking me out, Teddy Lupin?"

"Yes, I am, Victoire Weasley."

"Well, I think that we should date. But take it slow."

"Are you kidding me, Tora? I've never had an official girlfriend, so I don't know how to take it fast."

"Well, good, cos I've never been on a date. And how are we going to tell the Marauders and Angels?"

"Well, the guys knew I fancied you for a while."

"And the girls have know that I fancy you."

"I guess we can say we talked and everything worked out."

"That works for me," said Vic as she kissed Teddy's cheek. Once they got to the Common Room entrance, Teddy stopped Vic and kissed her lips again for a shorter amount of time than either one of them would have liked.

Once they got into the Common Room, the Marauders and Angels were waiting for them. Marius was the first one to see them, and picked up on the fact that they were holding hands.

"Finally you two are back!"

"Yes, we are," said Teddy, looking at Vic, pulling her closer to him.

"And…?"

"Teddy and I are dating."

"Finally!", cried Marius. He grabbed Teddy into a bear hug. Edward and Danny rushed over to Teddy to finish off the group hug. Eva ran to Vic first, followed shortly by Jayne and Sam, and the girls had a quiet squealing session.

After an hour of celebration, they headed to bed. Marius made sure the new love birds were the last in the Common Room by rushing everyone else up the stairs. Teddy took Vic's hands in his.

"Tonight's been amazing, Teddy. My dreams have come true."

"That's what happens when you're in love."

Vic leaned in and kissed Teddy again. Her arms circled around his head, while his arms circled her waist, pulling her closer to him. It was their second perfect kiss of the night, and was not in the last in the least.

"I love you so much, Teddy."

"I love you just as much, Tora. Good night, my love."

"Good night, love."

And after one shorter kiss, they went to bed.

TVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTV

Hope you enjoyed it. No flames please!

HufflepuffEdwardCullen13


End file.
